Jadey
by xXxAmazingly.BeautifulXxX
Summary: She hated that God awful nickname.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey all you people! This popped into my head yesterday and I was just now able to write it down. I've always loved Jade and Cat's friendship for some reason. It's just adorable!**

**Anyway, hope you guys enjoy!**

**~ "_Perfection is the disease of a nation," Pretty Hurts, Beyonce.~_**

**_Jadey._**

There wasn't anything Jade West hated more than when Cat called her 'Jadey'. "Jaaddeeyy." The way it rolled off her tongue in that already annoying high pitched voice of her or the way Cat would bounce a little and give her that look. That cute little look that held nothing but pure admiration for Jade...okay, well, maybe she liked the nickname a little...wait, what was she thinking? She hated that nickname, plain and simple, end of story.

She did not hate Cat, however. If anything, Cat was one of the few people who didn't make Jade want to throw up. Aside from Beck and André (who she deemed 'pretty cool' or 'alright, I guess'), Cat was the only other one who she truly enjoyed being around. Her innocence and overall demeanor could be very aggravating, but at the same time somewhat adorable, if you were into the ditzy redhead thing. However, one of Cat's many flaws was that she had never been able to stand up for herself, her child like personality making her shrink back every time someone so much as raised their voice at her.

That's why Jade knew someone had upset Cat by the way she walked up to her this morning at her locker. Jade took one look, and slammed her locker shut, not in anger of Cat being beside her, but at the tears that threatened to streak mascara down Cat's flawless face. Jade wasted no time and got right to the point. "Who was it?"

Like she needed to ask.

Her first thought jumped to Cat's new boyfriend, Ryan Walker. She sneered. She never really liked him, or had a good feeling about why he was with Cat. For as long as he had gone to Hollywood Arts he had dating nothing but perky blondes with striking blue eyes and bubbly personalities. Sure, Cat had one heck of a bubbly personality, but definitely not one like the cheerleader types Ryan was into.

Jade reluctantly let Cat lock arms with her, much to her disgust. Cat knew how much Jade hated being touched by anyone other than Beck, but... Jade sighed. She guessed she would let Cat get away with this one time. This one time only though, she thought as she led the sniffling Cat down the hallway, straight to Tori's locker. She hated this Vega chick to no end, but sometimes she was useful.

However, as soon as Cat saw where they were heading, she abruptly stopped, a small whine emitting from her.

"Cat? Come on, Cat what is the deal?" Jade asked, much sharper than she had meant to.

Cat shook her head, and Jade took her little squeak of indifference as enough as an explanation that she was going to get out of her.

She left the cowering Cat in the middle of the hallway, her hands still covering her mouth and constantly stepping out-of-the-way of people. Pushing through her fellow students, half of which she didn't even like, she stepped up to Vega's locker, leaning up against the wall beside her. Tori didn't seem to notice her right away, and as she leaned out of the locker and saw Jade standing there, she screamed shrilly and her books went straight up into the air, fluttering back down to earth as Tori tried to slow her heartbeat down.

She placed her hand over her heart and took several deep breaths. "God, Jade. You just gave me a heart attack."

"Good," Jade drew out, raising an eyebrow as Tori shot her a look and shaking her head as she bent down and began gathering her things.

"So, I gotta question."

"Is it about how to restart my heart cause I think you broke it."

"Not really."

"Well then"

"So, why is my Kitty Cat upset and why does she not want to come anywhere near you?"

As soon as the words left Jade's mouth, Tori shot up, her face flustered. She looked everywhere but into Jade's eyes, and she held her notebooks and papers in one hand while she ran a hand through her messy hair. "Umm, I-I don't know what.."

Her stutters died down as Jade took a menacing step towards her, the slight smirk that dashed her face now dripping into a cold scowl. "Look here, VEGA. I wanna know what's up and I wanna know now. You know something and for whatever reason you're not telling me. Either you man up and tell me now, or I can just beat it out of you."

Tori swallowed hard and looked as if she was going to run, but she knew better, and her arms fell to her side as she gave an exasperated sigh. "It's my fault."

"WHAT?" Jade practically leapt at Vega, until she started talking again, tossing her papers once again on the floor and throwing her arms in front of her as a defence mechanism.

"I mean, it's my fault.. in a way, I guess. But the real problem is Ryan. He's the one you should go after."

Jade seemed to calm down, for now at least, as she relaxed back down into a calmer stance, her arms crossing as she glared at Tori. "What do you mean?"

Tori swung her body around like she always did when she had to explain something she didn't want to. "Well, last night, um.. Ryan kind of broke up with Cat and said like a bunch of mean things to Cat..and she texted m.."

Jade threw one hand up, shutting her eyes and shaking her head. "Whoa whoa whoa slow your roll. What kind of mean things?"

"Well.."

"Vega.."

"OK, OK, um, stuff like he.. never really liked her because he thought she was annoying." Tori bit her lip at the end of the sentence, examining the extremely pissed off look clouding Jade's face. She took a mere step back at the sound of Jade cracking her knuckles and clenching her fists together.

"Is that all?" Jade asked through gritted teeth.

Tori did a little dance and dug the toe of her shoe into the ground. "Umm, well, he kind of also said that.. that the only reason he had dated her in the first place was to get close to me." Knowing that she was endangering her life Tori knelt over, hiking her leg up to guard her stomach and using her arms to shield her face. Jade watched Tori's body tense up, waiting for the impact, and she would have laughed under any circumstances that didn't involve her best friend's hurt feelings.

Jade rolled her eyes and let out a deep breath. "Vega."

"What?" Tori yelled from behind her wall of arms and legs.

Jade reached out and grabbed one of Tori's arms, of course causing Tori to flinch and make the most inhuman noise Jade had ever heard in her life, and pulled her arm down so that she could see Tori's face. Tori popped one eye open, examining the girl in front of her, before assuming it was safe enough to unfold herself. She sniffed and smoothed her band tee out. "That never happened. You tell no one."

Jade thumb-upped her. "Look, I'm not gonna hurt you just because Ryan broke up with Cat because he likes you. I should, because Cat's over there crying and you're part of the reason, but.. I'm not."

The horrified look on Tori's face faded into a surprised one. "Really? Wow, thanks Jade.."

"Okay, yeah, but seriously if you ever hurt Cat's feelings on purpose I'm gonna bash your pretty little face into my fist, got it, princess?"

Tori's chocolate-brown eyes widened and she nodded slowly. "Got it," she whimpered.

**Okay, I'm gonna have to finish this story later but now for honesty time. I really don't know how to write the second part, so any help you guys could give me would be great. :)**

**Oh, and sorry it's kind of choppy. It's almost dinner time, and I was trying to finish this up before my Nacho Bell Grande comes home. ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Second verse, same as the first. ;) I had a really fun time writing this, since sometimes I kindof feel like Cat Valentine. I hate drama and confrontations, and while I'm perfectly capable of standing up for myself, sometimes I just kinda shrink back. Thankfully, I have my own Jade West. :) :)**

**The songs in this story are two of my favorite songs. :)**

_**Enjoy!**  
_

_Where have you gone? The beach is so cold in winter here._

If Jade hadn't been driving at this particular moment in time, she would have closed her eyes and let the words of her favorite song take her away. Instead she settled for drumming her fingers on the steering wheel and very quietly murmuring the words to the next chorus.

This was her normal morning routine. Wake up at 7 AM. Text Cat and Beck good morning. Get dressed in her everyday getup. Fix her hair. Put her makeup on. Get in her car and put one of her favorite songs on repeat. Yesterday it was "Angel" by Sarah McLachlan. Today it was "Losing Your Memory" by Ryan Star. Tomorrow's song would be completely based on how her day at school went. Maybe something angsty. She smirked. Today should be very interesting.

She ran through her plan again as she sharply turned into the parking lot behind her school and without ease parked her car in the same spot that she did everyday. In between Beck and Andre's cars. She smiled softly, a real genuine smile, at how Beck's truck and Andre's car seemed to reflect their personalities.

Shaking the grin away from her face she gathered her bags and stepped out of her car, slamming the door loudly as if to announce her presence to the other students in the parking lot. It worked, and she even earned a few dirty looks. Oh well. Who cares? She was able to handle the constant hateful comments and nasty looks she got. Which is why it was so easy for her to stand up for Cat. If no one else would be there for Cat, she would always jump to her side to defend her.

Her boots clicked in an ongoing rhythm as she strutted down the lot, her hair blowing back behind her, almost like a black cape. Her emerald eyes sparkled with mischievousness and her pale skin glistened in the sunlight. She was truly a beautiful sight, and a force to be reckoned with.

_Today is gonna be a greeeeaatt day..for me._

Cat stood awkwardly at the corner of the hallway, right where Jade told her to be at the end of lunch period. She gave a halfhearted smile and wave to pretty much everyone that passed, and began twirling her hair and humming when less and less people began walking past her.

As Jade come around the corner, that stoic look planted on her gorgeous face, Cat gave a squeal and leaped up into the air, arms flapping happily, and as her feet landed back on the ground she took off running.

"Jadeyyy!"

Jade flinched as Cat catapulted into her arms and gave her a tight squeeze. She slowly patted Cat's back, secretly pleading for her to hurry up and wrap this hug up because she was beginning to feel uncomfortable. She cleared her throat, tapping Cat on the shoulder and shifting her body around slightly. "Cat, I didn't ask you here to hug me to death. I have a plan on how to get back at Ryan."

Cat gasped against Jade's sleeve and shot back, despair all over her face. "Jade! I told you not to say that stupid name around me anymore!" She looked heartbroken, and Jade sighed heavily. "Well, what am I supposed to call him?"

Cat poked her lip out, swaying back and forth. "Meanie face," she mumbled, batting her eyelids quickly.

Jade rolled her eyes and rubbed her fingers against her temples. "O..kay, then Meanie Face it is. Anywayyyy, I need you to look at something on my phone."

"Ew, Jade, but I don't.."

"NO! Cat, Jesus, no it's not anything bad. I, uh, took the liberty of looking through Rya..I mean, Meanie Face's Slap profile and I eventually found out his schedule, so I went around following him all day and taking pictures of him talking to different girls."

Cat seemed puzzled, and even more hurt, all in one. "But what does that have to do with anything?"

Jade smirked. "I'm glad you asked Kitty-Cat," she cooed, as she threw an arm around Cat's shoulders and began leading her down the hallway. "Have you happened to have been on The Slap anytime today?"

Cat shook her head, slowly. "No...I never had time.."

Jade raised her eyebrows and her evil grin widened.

Cat's eyes widened. "Oh my God."

Jade laughed as she handed Cat her phone, already updated with a fresh new status from Jade West herself.

_Lookie, lookie, lookie, seems like someones been a little busy after breaking Cat Valentine's heart._  
_Feeling: EVIL _

Below the status were at least twenty photos of Ryan James Walker talking to a different girl, all blonde and skinny and annoying. He seemed to have the same pose in every picture, the girl at her locker or at the Grub Truck, him right beside her with his shoulder leaning up against the wall.

Cat threw her hands up to her face, covering her mouth and gasping loudly. "Jade, why did you do this?"

Jade shrugged. " 'Cause he's a jerk for what he did to you and I wanted everyone to know. Oh, look, people are already commenting on it."

_Andre Harris: Wait, he did what now? Ryan Walker you're a dead man!_

_Beck Oliver: This guy. You better hope Andre finds you first, bro._

_Tiffany Wallace: OMG! WHAT A JERK!_

_Brittany Taylor: ewwwww, I dont talk to guys that flirt with every girl.._

_Robbie Shapiro: Cat, I would never do that to you!_

_Cat Valentine: Robbie, you're so gross!_

Jade blinked at the last comment, looking over at Cat before stifling a laugh. Cat had already pulled out her phone and was now giggling and commenting on everything everyone else posted on Jade's status.

Jade punched her arm softly and Cat glanced over at her, her eyes twinkling with a new-found happiness. Jade had definitely missed that smile, too. "So you feel better now?"

Cat nodded, dropping her arms and putting her phone back in her back pocket. "Yeahhhh, a little. I'll feel better tomorrow. Thanks, Jadey. Oh! I'm sorry! I keep forgetting you hate that nickname."

Jade shook her head and wrapped her up in a tight hug. "I guess, I don't hate it as much as I thought."

**Like I said, it's a little choppy. I just really liked the idea and I had to get it down. I will definitely try to work more on this Cat/Jade friendship in future stories.**

**Thanks for all of the reviews! It really means a lot. :) **


End file.
